


Mask

by paintedshards



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt, M/M, mentioning Abigail Hobbs, mentioning Brian Zeller, mentioning Chiyoh, mentioning Jimmy Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedshards/pseuds/paintedshards
Summary: Hannibal visits an SM Club and Will offers himself as a product.





	

**Author's Note:**

> „What should I do now?“
> 
> „Get on the table and lie down on your stomach. We will start with a massage.“
> 
> „And I have to be completely naked for that?“
> 
> „No, of course not, but right now you have to, because I want you to. So, Hannibal, I won’t repeat myself again after that. Lie down on your stomach.“

Will tried to convince Freddie, that it was a really bad idea, but she wanted to persuade him.

 

„There will be a lot of women _and_ men, who would pay a lot of money to spend time with you and if you put one of your qualities into the pot, we will get even more. You know that there haven’t been enough people last time and we want to spread the word. Come on Will. Please. Do it for me.“

 

He knew Freddie almost his entire life, they went to school together and he helped her through a hard time and she was there for him, when he started to feel more attracted to the men she was going out with, than to his own dates. They even tried to go out together once, it didn’t work out at all, they were just way too much like siblings now.

 

So when she ended up opening this club, Will wanted to help her out as good as he could. And she knew, when she said please like that, he just couldn’t resist. She also knew he didn’t want to share any emotions with anyone other than her, but tonight it wasn’t about emotions, she promised him.

 

He was wearing leather pants, black dressing shoes and his black mask of course, that covered the area around his eyes, his nose and his forehead, bare-chested.

 

„Did you think about, what you want to offer?“ Freddie was sure, she could sell Will for a lot of money.

 

„Hmm … a massage maybe. Or a blow job or an orgasm through penetration.“

 

„Just offer all of it and see what they want in the end.“ She was so happy, that he did it at all and with that offer, nothing could go wrong.

 

„I’ll do that.“

 

„I owe you one.“

 

They started to let people inside around 8pm. Some of the people were showing new members around. He offered himself for that as well. It could be a bit overwhelming, when you were visiting a club like that for the first time.

 

So he showed this club to some new people, most of them already knew the club, because they have been here before. 

 

At 10pm they closed the entrance, the last group to show around had arrived. 

 

„To the left are the wardrobes, you can change here if you want to. Let’s go to the right. This is the bar, your drinks are included in the entrance fee, so drink as much as you like. You are also allowed to do some gambling here, with special sm-money, you can buy that at the entrance, it’s five dollars for five chips, you can’t buy more than five, you can only earn some more, by winning something at the roulette table, or with some other games, or by selling yourselves for this evening. Follow me.

This is a cage, please don’t forget someone inside. Here are some stables, just be creative. This is a stretching bank. As you can see, over here are some beds. These are wall bars. I hope you will find everything you desire in here.“

He had tried almost everything in here, except for the cage and the beds.

 

Freddie thanked him for showing so many people around. „You did a great job, I caught so many people staring at you, they’ll pay so much just to touch you once.“

 

„You’re welcome Freddie, you know I love to help you. And tonight we got a lot of new people. Should I join you, when you introduce yourself?“

 

„No. I want you to walk around and look, if anyone needs help with something and just show yourself around a little bit. Wait no, actually, when I introduce everyone, I want you to stand close, because I always show everyone who works here to the audience and tonight you are a member of the staff.“

 

„Okay, I’ll be here. First I need to get a drink.“

 

He got himself a glass of whiskey and leaned against one of the pillars and swirled his glass in his hands, looking at the crowd.

The first people started to play roulette, to increase their dollars. Will knew they always had four colors. Blue, red, green and white. The chips were black, for one of your black dollars you got ten chips of a color of your choice, when it was available.

 

Will got over there to watch them play a little. Wouldn’t be so bad to show himself at the table where the money was made.

 

Four colors were already chosen, when another man approached the table. He was dressed in a suit, a three pieces suit. Will could tell, that this wasn’t a costume, that he was always wearing clothes like that.

 

He looked at Will for a moment and didn’t wait for one of the colors to be available again, he just took his black dollars to play with them. It was very risky, but of course you would win even more.

 

And he did. He won every single time, while Will watched. The other man looked at him several times during his game.

 

„Attention, please. Guys listen. Before you can continue your games and whatever you are doing, I want to say something.“ Freddie started to speak.

 

„I am so very happy, that so many people came tonight. I hope you all know, what this party is about, but as I have seen, you do. Almost everyone bought five black dollars, so I will see a lot of bidding later. At the reception is a list with the things you can buy with your dollars. You can also bid for other services or offer yourself. I have the form to sign up, so please come to me, if you want to get one.“ She sounded very pleased.

 

„Just one more thing, before you can continue. I want to introduce you to the staff, so you know whom to ask, if you have any questions.“ Will lined up with the other personal.

 

„These are Brian and Jimmy, they will be behind the bar and help you to refresh yourselves. These are Abigail, Chiyoh and Will, they will show you around and try to answer all of your questions.

 

Enjoy your evening.“

 

Will walked through the rooms, a young couple, not older than 25 years, was getting a whip from the reception and walked into one of the stables. 

 

The evening was very nice, Will filled out his form and was hoping for an interesting night.

 

They were introducing the last round of gambling, before the bidding started. All of the „products“ were lining up behind Freddie. She called the names and introduced everyone when it was their turn. 

 

People were offering a lot of things. Massages, how to do bondage, ejaculation, blow jobs, kissing, spanking et cetera. 

 

„Will.“ He got on the little platform. „Hello, I am Will.“ The people were applauding. He knew that part of this attraction was also because of the mask, because of the unknown. „What are you offering Will?“ „I am offering a relaxing and or erotic massage. I am also offering a blow job, and believe me, I know what I am doing.“ He was winking. „And … I offer ejaculation through penetration.“ 

 

„What are your limits?“

 

„No kissing. And … I won’t take off the mask.“

 

„So guys, you heard the man. Tell us your bids.“

 

„30 dollars“ … „50 dollars“ That was already very high, considering that one black chip was worth 10 dollars and everyone started with 50 dollars, so the bids usually stopped around 50 dollars. „70 dollars“ … „90 dollars“. It was like a competition, a few of the bidders backed out after a few attempts, but two of them, just didn’t let go. They were already at 200 dollars. How much did they win?

 

„250 dollars“ The other guy looked not pleased, Will could tell he wanted to win. It was the man he saw at the roulette table. „270 dollars“ … „290 dollars“ that’s when one of the men backed off, too.

 

„Sold … for 290 dollars.“

 

All the people who had offered themselves as products, had to stand in line and wait, till the bidding was over. After that the successful bidder was allowed to get his purchase.

 

„Hello Will, shall we?“ The man, who bought Will for 290 dollars approached him. „Hello.“ Will said smiling. „What is your name? And, what _exactly_ can I do for you?“

 

„I am Hannibal. What can you recommend Will?“ Will noticed that he liked to turn the tables. Well, he had payed and Will wanted to make him happy and also this Hannibal was extremely attractive. „Let me think.“ 

 

„You know, you paid so much, just for me, I think we can make a combination of the three. Does that sound nice to you, Hannibal?“

 

„It does.“ He had a low voice, that send a chill through Will’s marrow and bones.

 

„Come with me, I know the perfect place.“ They went to the stables, to the one with the table in the middle.

 

„Do you want to take or give orders or would you just like to discuss what we do and then I’ll start?“

 

„Hmm … I think, I would like to take _your_ orders.“ The other man tilted his head. 

 

That shouldn’t make Will feel so aroused as it did. 

 

He had a hard time concentrating, just inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times to calm himself down.

 

Hannibal approached him. „Am I making you nervous Will?“ Now he was definitely half hard and his breath came quicker.

 

He wouldn’t let anyone see this.

 

„Take off your clothes Hannibal.“ 

 

A questioning look came from the other man, than he obeyed. He took of his shoes, his jacket and his waistcoat, his shirt, than his pants and his socks.

 

„The shorts, too!“

 

The other man hesitated. 

 

„Take them off!“ Will commanded.

 

So Hannibal took off his shorts. Standing in front off Will, naked. 

 

„What should I do now?“

 

„Get on the table and lie down on your stomach. We will start with a massage.“

 

„And I have to be completely naked for that?“

 

„No, of course not, but right now you have to, because I want you to. So, Hannibal, I won’t repeat myself again after that. Lie down on your stomach.“

 

He could see the other man getting hard, too. 

 

Hannibal laid down on his stomach, his hard cock between his stomach and the table. The pressure on his length was welcoming right now and he rocked his hips once.

 

„Don’t. Hannibal.“ He approached him and cupped his ass, with the nail of his forefinger he traced along his back. Hannibal whimpered and ached his back.

 

„And you really won’t take off your mask?“

 

„No.“

 

He caressed his back first, where his fingernail had been and than he massaged his tense muscles. Hannibal moaned.

 

„Oh my god, that is so good.“ He worked from the neck, over his shoulders, to his lower back, really taking his time. He realized very early that there was nothing else he wanted to do tonight, than to spend it with him.

 

„Are you relaxed Hannibal?“ He asked softly.

 

„I am, so relaxed.“ He said barely audible.

 

„Do you want me to continue with something else or would you rather relax now?“

 

„Continue, please.“ That came out more needy than he intended it to be.

 

„Is the temperature okay?“

 

„It is.“

 

Will helped Hannibal to get up. Some people were standing outside, watching the two of them. 

 

„Do you mind, if they watch?“

 

„I don’t. I really don’t see them and I didn’t see them before. Everything is just fading away right now, here with you.“

 

Will felt a warm feeling inside, but blanked it out.

 

He cupped the other man’s face once and stroked down his neck, his eyes locking with Hannibal’s. His hand rested on his neck for a moment, still holding his gaze. Hannibal frowned by the sudden loss of contact. 

 

Will needed both his hands to open his belt, he got it out in a rush. 

He searched Hannibal’s eyes for permission, grabbed his wrists and got them on his back. He knotted the belt around his wrists.

 

He looked at Hannibal for a moment and without knowing what happened he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. That was definitely something he never did before with any of the people from this club and something he really never wanted to do. Why now? Something about him made him want to do it, so he stopped thinking.

 

Right now, he just had to do it. He momentarily felt addicted to it and placed another kiss on his neck and on his collarbone. He felt Hannibal wanting to kiss him, too, so he stopped and took a step back. Breathing quickly. He was so achingly hard already, he couldn’t remember ever being that aroused in such a short time.

 

„Will. Please. Let me kiss you.“ Hannibal sounded so desperate, Will couldn’t almost control himself.

 

„No. I won’t, please respect that.“ Will looked down, but only for a second, then he recovered again.

 

„Let me take care of you now.“ With his hand he reached down to Hannibal’s cock and stroked him slowly, painfully slow. In his mind he was thinking about, what it would be like to kiss him, but he had sworn to himself never to do that in this club, not with someone he didn’t know, which is why he tied Hannibal’s hands behind his back, so he wouldn’t try anything, but until today he was never tempted to.

 

He stroked him faster and harder, but paying attention, that he wouldn’t be coming right now. With his other hand he now grabbed Hannibal’s hips and pressed hard into his skin. He needed a distraction from his thoughts. He looked into the other man’s eyes, in fully dilated eyes. A moan escaped him.

 

He made a decision and stopped everything he did. Looked at Hannibal, turned him around and removed the belt from his wrists.

 

„What are you …? Did I do something wrong?“

 

„Shhh…“ He turned him around again, put both hands on his waist.

 

Hannibal looked surprised for a second. He got both his hands up and stroked Will’s face.

 

He was the most beautiful and mysterious man Hannibal had ever seen, his curls were hanging down his forehead over his mask, Hannibal brushed them out of his face. Grabbed his waist with one hand and pulled him close. 

 

Will inhaled deeply, he knew, he shouldn’t be doing it, but he wanted to, he really wanted to. Hannibal was searching for permission in his eyes and Will nodded. 

 

He closed his eyes and felt soft lips on his, he didn’t move at first, but Hannibal kissed him so slowly and lovely and when Will felt his tongue on his lower lip, he opened his lips and kissed him back deeply and passionately. 

 

Freddie passed by the stables and got everyone away, when she saw Will and Hannibal. She closed the windows and threw a key inside on the table. She knew Will never would kiss one of the customers just out of a job, as far as she knew, he hadn’t kissed anyone in years. No, he must really want this, maybe this other guy got to him in ways others couldn’t, she wouldn’t risk his happiness and maybe he didn’t mind these people, but if someone would do something to interrupt them, all the magic could be over, she knew him.

 

Will was thankful for her gesture, he wouldn’t have asked for it, but, he thought, that she might be right, so he separated from Hannibal, got the key and locked the door. As he turned around, Hannibal was already standing behind him. Pulled him against the wall and kissed him passionately. 

 

„Hannibal.“ Will whimpered.

 

„Will.“ He said breathless between kisses. „Can I … can I undress you?“ Please, yes, I _need_ you to.  „Yes.“ Was all he could say. He kicked his shoes off.

 

He opened the leather pants from the smaller man, who wasn’t wearing anything underneath them and moaned loudly, when Hannibal made contact with his cock. 

 

He got to his knees and pulled his pants down. The taller man was now staring directly at Will’s erect penis, which was leaking with pre-come. 

 

Hannibal kissed up his inner thigh to his hips, over his stomach. When he reached his cock, he kissed his head softly, with his tongue he made small circles, savoring every moment, with the tip of his tongue he licked along the slit and tasted his pre-come. Will raised his arms and grasped the chains above his head. 

 

When he saw Will, how beautiful he looked like this, he took his cock in his mouth and sucked first slowly, then harder and faster, up and down again, he wanted to make him come so badly. 

 

„Ohh … Hannibal.“ He felt himself getting close, but didn’t want this to end now. It took all his willpower to stop. „I … please … Hannibal, I don’t want it to end now.“ He pulled out.

 

Hannibal got up, he was so painfully hard. „I want to fuck you now Hannibal. Tell me it’s okay.“

 

His mouth went dry, he nodded.

 

„But before I do, I would like to do something else.“ He went to the wall in the back and took the paddle. „I want you to lean over the table. Can you do that for me?“ 

Hannibal swallowed hard. „Can … yeah … I mean, yes I can.“ He walked to the table and put his chest on it, grabbed the sides with his hands and put his left cheek flat on it. „Spread your legs.“ Will approached the other man. „Perfect.“ He caressed his ass. „Tell me your safe-word.“

 

„Palazzo.“ 

 

„I am going to hit you six times.“ He circled his finger across his right cheek. „Here. I will count. You can count with me, if you want to. Do you trust me?“

 

Hannibal had never done anything like that, not in a submissive position, it felt strange, but he somehow knew, if he ever wanted to do it, then Will was the person he wanted to do it with. 

 

„I do.“

 

„Tell me.“

 

„I trust you.“ It send shivers through Will’s body. 

 

He struck out and hit him hard. 

 

„One.“ _One_ … Hannibal counted silently in his mind. It wasn’t that bad.

 

„Two.“ _Two_ … it was different.

 

„Three.“ _Three_ … 

 

God, Hannibal looked so beautiful like that. He could take him right now.

 

„Four.“ _Four_ … it hurt …

 

„Five.“ _Five_ … _fuck_ … 

 

He could see it was enough for Hannibal, he couldn’t take much more. 

 

„Six.“ …

 

He put the paddle away and stroked his cheek. „Hannibal. You were so great. Are you okay?“

 

Hannibal couldn’t say a word, he had never felt this way, so vulnerable, hurt, and aroused. He got up, turned around and Will embraced him and held him for some time. He caressed his head, brushing his hair with his fingers.

 

The other man looked up, and slowly and softly he kissed the smaller man.

 

„Can you lye down on your back, or would that hurt too much now?“

 

„I’ll try.“ He went over to the table again and lay down on his back. 

 

Will went to his pants on the ground and fetched a condom. 

 

He approached Hannibal, got his cock in his mouth and sucked like he had never tasted something that delicious in his life and he thought he really hadn’t. He then let it plop out of his mouth and got the lube.

 

He put some on his finger. Hannibal twitched, when he felt the first finger get inside, just a few seconds before he felt the second finger. Will scissored them to prepare him for more.  
He could see Hannibal was used to it and that he was enjoying himself, he threw his head back and bend his back, moaning. 

  
When he could tell the other man was ready, he added a third finger, Hannibal grabbed the other man’s wrist. „Will, I want to feel you.“ 

 

He stared at Hannibal and looked in eyes full of desire, put the condom on his cock with a lot of lube. When he touched the other man’s entrance he felt him pushing towards him, he really wanted to feel him. „Please Will … fuck me.“ 

 

He pushed deep inside with one thrust, he wasn’t sure, if it was too much. Hannibal stayed still for a few moments, Will waited patiently. 

 

„You can move.“ He moved slowly, not sure, how much he could take now. Painfully slow he pushed in … and out and again … so slow, _too_ slow. „Harder.“ And Will obeyed, thrusted a bit harder, Hannibal started rocking with him. „Faster.“ Will grabbed his hips and thrusted hard and fast into Hannibal, hitting his prostate. „Will.“

 

The other man’s cock was hard against his stomach, he took one of Will’s hands and led it to his length, stroking himself with the hands of both men. _Oh god, that was so hot._ When Will looked down between them he came hard. _„Fuck._ Oh god. Hannibal.“ His whole body twitched. 

 

„Will.“ Seeing the other man loosing himself he came hot over their hands and his chest.

 

Will got the condom and threw it in the bin and cleaned both of them. 

 

„I am not usually like that … I … sorry …“ He said low and was suddenly very aware what had happened, what he did, that he had kissed another man and that he never wanted it to happen in this club. 

 

He had tried not to feel anything for years and he had succeeded … till now. 

He was afraid what would happen, if he did. And right now it was overwhelming.

 

Hannibal approached him and stopped a few inches before Will. „It was nice. Very nice actually.“ He said softly. 

 

Will got his pants, his shoes and walked to pick up the key.

 

„Will.“ The other man stopped. „Are you okay?“

 

It was too much, _way_ too much. He felt tears running down his face, behind his mask, in front of _him_.

He had to take it off, even if he didn’t want to. He held it in one hand. 

Ready to put it on again, when he had dried his face.

 

„What is it?“ He was standing behind Will, facing his back. 

 

He shook his head, hiding his face. Hannibal touched his shoulder. 

 

„Don’t.“

 

„Will.“ His voice was almost a whisper. „Look at me. Please.“

 

He turned around slowly, biting his lower lip and looked up at Hannibal.

 

Hannibal saw the other man broken in front of him, stepped closer and put his arms around Will, holding him close, stroking his nape.

 

„I am sorry Will. If I did something …“

 

„No.“ He shook his head. „You were … amazing. It’s me. I am … I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening to me. It’s just too much for me, for now.“

 

He looked down at Will, understanding and then thinking.

 

„Will, tell me your safe-word.“

 

Will knew, what he was asking for. „Saluki.“

 

„I will never hurt you.“ He cupped his face and left soft kisses on his eyes, looking at him and leaving more and more gentle kisses all over his face.

 

„I know.“ And he kissed Hannibal again, dropping his mask. 

 


End file.
